buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Terry the Cat/NX Chapter 013: Fubuki's Challenge! Shingo on the Ropes!
"Is there anything else you want to see before we end the tour?" Tasuku asked the Buddyfight club. "I need to challenge that Shingo kid!" came a voice from behind him. "Fubuki?!" "Yes, Captain. That Shingo kid has been getting on my nerved throughout this tour! I need to settle the score!" "Very well, Fubuki... Shingo, do you accept her challenge?" "Absolutely!" Shingo answered him. "The Prince of the Night accepts all challengers!" Shingo and Fubuki took their places in the Buddyfight arena and got ready for their fight. BUDDYFIGHT!!! Both fighters then declared "Raise the flag!" "I'm with Darkness Dragon World," Shingo told his opponent. "I'm with Hero World," Fubuki responded. "My Buddy is Deathraider Wladios." Fubuki said nothing that time. She was her own Buddy, but being a monster, she didn't mind one bit. "I'll start," Shingo then said. "Draw, then charge and draw! I pay 2 life! (Shingo: 10→8→9) Deathraider Wladios to the center, I Buddy Call thee!" Wladios jumped onto the field in his giant dragon form. "This isn't an unhappy ritual," Wladios told Fubuki. "This is a battle of souls." Fubuki didn't budge. "Is that the best you can do?" "Not yet," Shingo responded. "You haven't even begin to see my full power! I activate Wladios' ability, allowing me to set all Venom Swamp cards from among the top ten cards of my deck. I just so happen to have five of them." Five Venom Swamp cards flew onto the field, but Shingo wasn't done yet. "I'll set two more from my hand." This gave him a total of seven Swamp cards. Each time one of Shingo's Darkvenom Dragons attacked, his opponent would lose seven cards from their deck. "Attack the fighter, my dark Buddy..." "With pleasure..." Wladios zapped Fubuki with his dark venom. (Fubuki: 10→8) Fubuki lost more than life with that attack, though. She lost several cards she could have used to defeat Shingo. END OF MOVE "There's no way you can win once my Darkvenom Dragons enter the fray," Shingo told her. "You should give up right now while I'm feeling nice." Fubuki only responded with "The Buddy Police never give up, especially not to someone like you. I'm going to teach you a lesson in respect. Draw, then I charge and draw!" "She looks serious..." Dan observed. "Indeed she is," Captain Ryuenji answered as he approached the Buddyfight Club. "She's not easily offended, so your friend must have done something really big to upset her like this." "I call 'Third Style Southwind, Thin Clouds' Nanami Lisa to the left!" Fubuki then continued her turn. "With her on the field, that means my cards can't be destroyed, and their abilities can't be nullified by your card effects. Next, I pay 1 gauge and 1 life (Fubuki: 8→7) and cast Infonet Operation. This allows me to add one size 3 Mobile Aerial Team and 1 Weaponry from my deck to my hand cards." Ichirou observed the fight from a distance as well. "Let's see what she's got planned now..." "I Buddy Ride myself! "Zeroth Style Gale, Azure Skies" Mayuzumi Fubuki!" (Fubuki: 7→8) "She can Buddy Ride, too?!" Asaka was stunned to see this. "Indeed, she can," Captain Ryuenji explained to her. "You see, Fubuki is the owner of a very experimental Mobile Aerial Unit that grants her power." "Nanami," Fubuki began to tell her, "Let's do a Link Attack on Wladios." "Aye, sir," Nanami said as they charged towards the giant dragon. "Ability activate! Feather Blade, appear!" Fubuki then launched a barrage of attacks on Wladios? (Shingo: 9→5) "Revive, Wladios!" Shingo said quickly in response. "What the heck was that? That attack wasn't supposed to go through!" "Feather Blade, "MAT-I" increases my Power by 3000, my Critical by 1, and it grants me Penetrate damage. If you're as powerful as you claim to be, then you would know this..." "Well... I was just surprised that you could hit so hard..." "Then I'll hit even harder! Here comes my Double Attack!" Even though Wladios was revived again with Soulguard, and Shingo was not hit by the attack, the force of the blast sent Shingo flying. (Shingo: 5→2) END OF MOVE "The Prince of the Night won't lose to a mere mortal!" Shingo protested. He was going to win by any means necessary. "I draw, then I charge and draw!" "Shingo is gonna try to win it this turn..." Dan told the group. "Huh?" Katarina asked. "How can you tell?" "I can see it in his eyes," Dan answered her. "He has to win it this turn..." "I cast Darkness Flash, which reduces the size of all my monsters on the field!" Shingo continued. "This allows me to call Scarlet Vampir and Venom Knight, Phobos." In a flash, two more monsters appeared on the field. (Shingo: 2→1) "Phobos' ability activates. The top card of your deck goes to the drop zone!" The card revealed was Fubuki herself. "You lose one life because you dropped a monster card." (Fubuki: 8→7) Even Fubuki started to worry. "You have thirty cards left in your deck," Shingo told her. "With five attacks, I can wipe out all of them." "You can only attack three times, Shingo..." Fubuki told him nervously, understanding that Deathraider Wladios can attack twice. "We'll just see about that..." Shingo answered with a creepy looking smile. "Scarlet Vampir, attack the fighter..." "There's no escape from the darkness," Scarlet Vampir told Fubuki. "Venomous Eclipse!" (Fubuki: 7→6) Fubuki was starting to go from worried to scared. "Good... good..." Shingo told her. "I want to see that fear... I want you to know the full extent of my power! Wladios, do a Link Attack with Phobos!" (Shingo: 1→3) "Scarlet Vampir, sacrifice yourself to increase his power!" "Anything for the Prince of the Night..." the Vampir said as it was destroyed. "Wladios' Power increases by 20000 and his Critical by 1," Shingo told Fubuki. "As well, you lose the top card of your deck!" Fubuki was down to fifteen cards. "Time to let the fear paralyze you!" Wladios told Fubuki, before zapping her with his dark power. (Fubuki: 6→3) "Wladios also has Double Attack," Shingo told her as Wladios charged toward her for the finishing blow. (Shingo: 3→5) "Allow me to help!" came a voice near Fubuki. It was Nanami Lisa, blocking the attack. Fubuki was safe for now, but she was down to eight cards in her deck. "Thank you, Nanami..." "Protecting your life points is futile!" Shingo insisted. "One way or another, I will win this Buddyfight! It's time for Final Phase!!!" "This is bad..." Dan told the group. "Fubuki's gonna lose!" Asaka cried. "Not quite!" Captain Ryuenji interrupted. "It all comes down to what Fubuki has in her hand..." "I cast!" Shingo declared proudly, "Master of Venom Swamp!" "And I cast!" Fubuki declared defiantly, ""Zeroth Style Thunderstorm, Counter-Impact" Mayuzumi Fubuki!" "What?!" Shingo was dumbfounded. "You can't cast an Impact during my Final Phase! It's my Final Phase!" "This Impact I can cast during my opponent's Final Phase," Fubuki explained. "If both of us are at five or less life, all I have to do is pay the cost and nullify your Impact!" "She just discarded her entire hand!" Asaka was shocked. "Counter-Impacts tend to be more powerful than regular Impacts," Captain Ryuenji explained to her. "So they tend to have very high costs." END OF MOVE "Impossible!" Shingo protested. "No matter. You have eight cards left. Six after you start your turn. If I can survive your next turn, all I have to do is attack once and win." Impossible! She figured out my strategy to the letter... How... No matter... I just have to mount a defense and then I'll win! "Guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Fubuki responded. "I guess it's my turn. Draw, then I charge and draw! I cast Two-man Team, which lets me draw a card, then another if I have a Mobile Aerial Team with soul in it. Next, I cast Whirlwind Breeze, which puts the top two cards of my deck into the gauge. And now for my attack!" "I cast! Black Dragon Shield!" (Shingo: 5→6) "Won't help!" Fubuki responded. "Here's my Double Attack!" (Shingo: 6→3) Shingo, though hurt by the attack, was still smiling creepily. "I guess it's my turn..." Silence. "Why isn't the thing saying it's my turn?!" Shingo asked. "Because my turn isn't over yet..." Fubuki answered. Her face became very serious. She had entered Buddy Police mode. "Final Phase." "Final Phase?!" Shingo asked. "I cast! Turbulence Vanish!" Fubuki continued. "By paying three gauge, I can take two Weaponry from my drop zone in to my soul to attack one more time. And so I will." Darn it. I don't have anything to block the attack... Shingo screamed as his life points hit 0. Game End. Winner: Mayuzumi Fubuki! Fubuki said nothing as she approached Shingo. "What do you want?" Shingo asked her. "I want an apology." "What for?" "For being an annoying, ignorant, selfish brat, Shingo. You have much more to learn about Buddyfight." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You think that Buddyfight is all about you and your so-called dark powers, but it's really about the bond between you and your Buddy. Your failure to recognize that is exactly the reason why you lost." At that moment, Toyotomi approached the group. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" "Not at all, Ichirou," Captain Ryuenji answered. "Do you need something?" "I wanted to see if the children wanted to watch a Buddy Police training fight. We've got some new recruits itching to get started." "I think that would be up to the children," Captain Ryuenji answered. "That would be fine," Dan was the first to say. Everyone else nodded in agreement, even Shingo, who was made speechless by the loss to Fubuki. "Well then, follow me." The Buddyfight Club then followed Ichirou to one of the training rooms, with Captain Ryuenji and Fubuki following close by. ---- Dan: And now for the card intro segment! At the end of each episode, I'll talk about an important card you'll need to think about using when you Buddyfight. This week's card is Fubuki's secret weapon, "Zeroth Style Thunderstorm, Counter-Impact" Mayuzumi Fubuki. This Impact card is unlike anything ever seen before. It can only be activated during your opponent's Final Phase! By paying 4 gauge, you can actually nullify your opponent's Impact and keep the game going! Or if you don't have enough gauge for the activation, you can discard your entire hand as an alternate cost. It's definitely something that can be very useful in a pinch, even allowing you to potentially turn the Buddyfight around! I hope everyone tries out this card at least once. With this card, you can take your skills to the next level! Let's Buddyfight! ---- Ichirou: Okay, the first step to becoming a Buddy Police officer is to pass the entrance exam. There's two parts to the entrance exam. The written exam is pretty simple. You just gotta get the correct answers to get a passing score. Buster: The more exciting part of the exam is the test fight! In it you get to fight an experienced member of the Buddy Police! Ichirou: Teamwork and strategy are key to passing this past of the entrance exam. And don't be worried about losing the fight. Buster: Losing doesn't mean failing, by the way. Ichirou: What the Buddy Police is looking for is someone who can fight well and utilize those skills in the fight against evil. Buster: Good luck, rookie. You're gonna need it. Ichirou: Buster, they're paying us to encourage people to join the Buddy Police... Buster: I am! I'm just saying that they'll need a little bit of luck on their side. Especially considering they might have to fight me! Ichirou: That isn't how the exam works... Next Chapter: In the Blink of an Eye! Kaguya's Lucky Draw! Category:Blog posts